twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Lava Spawn
Evil Lava Spawn is a summonable boss in Volcanic Lands. Summoning To summon Evil Lava Spawn, you must have Nightmare Rod, dropped by creatures of Volcanic Lands. The drop rate of this item is very low, but all monsters including Ragnaar can drop it. Same with other Magical Loots, the drop rate of Nightmare Rod also increases over time. After obtaining the rod, need to stand on the red summoning area of Volcanid Lands, as shown below. The Evil Lava Spawn takes some time to materialize. You can only spawn the evil lava spawn once per game unlinke other item bosses. Spells (Passive) Lava Bolt-'''Evil Lava Spawn shoots fire bolts to random locations around him. They'll be aimed toward current locations of enemy heroes most of the time. The bolts fall on marked locations, marked by an accurracy aura graphic. '''Anti Magic Shield-'''Big green bubble forms around the caster, and it becomes immune to most spells. '''How fun! How Fun-'''Creates multiple missiles (covering entire 360 degrees) around the caster. One by one, they'll start getting bigger and then shoot out in the direction its facing, killing anyone it touches (and healing boss if it does so). This triggers approximately every 33% hp the bosss losses, and can trigger multiple times in a row. The missiles despawn if the boss is killed before they are ejected. To learn how to avoid them , refer to strategy '''Craze-For a set duration, Evil Lava Spawn starts spewing out flames at a much faster rate. He will also glide toward a random location if he receives damage during this state. Evil Power-For each second on lava, Evil Lava Spawn gets stronger and receives increased stats. This lasts permanently. Boss strategy Regardless of your character, you need to deal with three issues * The boss will cast anti-magic shield at the start of the fight, and every minute or so afterwards. You can choose to break the shield with a proper skill, bait his shield and flee, or just tank him for the duration. If you die to his instakill, by the time you revive shield will be ready again, so dont burst him as soon as you see him * The boss sometimes moves randomly around the stage, while flashing with colors. If he ends up in lava, you want to lure him out. * You need to dodge his instakill move, this will be explained for both ranged and melee characters. Bear in mind that this boss actually has pretty low hitpoints and damage output, the main difficulty is dodging his instakill, and it is what one should focus on, as if you know how, it is possible to kill him with a relatively weak character Melee After losing some Ì~30% hp, evil lava spawn will say "how fun ! how fun!", and spawn multiple purple bolts around him. These bolts will activate ( if they touch you active you die), and move outwards, following a clockwise order, starting from the bottom right ones. So if you are melee and you stay below him you are guaranteed to die, instead you must stay on top of him, and as soon as you see the first few bolts fly out, move below the boss. The image below explains what you must do. If the boss triggers his random movement skill, it is recommended not to hit him, because if the instakill triggers and he teleports away from you, you are likely to die Ranged As soon as you trigger the instakill, run away. It is recommended to stay on the top right side of the boss, as the instakill bolts from that side take longer to take off Dropped Items Category:Bosses Category:Item Boss